Family Affairs by Lily
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Just read and decide it! Pair Crack!KyuBum, SiMin, ZhouRy, YeWook


"_**Memaafkan adalah sesuatu hal yang mulia, apalagi memaafkan kesalahan orang tua kita"**_

"_**Seorang anak akan mengorbankan apapun demi orang tuanya, namun apakah dia sanggup mengorbankan rasa cintanya?"**_

"_**Bisakah seorang anak marah jika ternyata orang tuanya telah mengkhianatinya?"**_

* * *

**FAMILY AFFAIRS**

**By Lily Liem (yuukiheaven's friend)**

**Pair: Crack! KyuBum, SiMin, ZhouRy, YeWook**

**Girls : Kibum and Sungmin**

**No Plagiat, No Bash, No Flame, Kritik dan Saran boleh**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, ada sedikit rate M, angst, typos**

* * *

**Di sebuah ruangan**

Suara desahan masih berlomba dari sebuah ruangan yang jika diamati seperti sebuah ruang kerja kantor. Ah tidak ternyata suara itu berasal dari sebuah sisi ruangan yang berwujud kamar tidur.

Decitan kaki ranjang berlomba dengan desahan yang meluncur bebas dari mulut kedua insan manusia yang masih memadu kasih. Tidak peduli akan status mereka yang telah sama-sama menikah dan memiliki seorang anak.

Rasa cinta yang tumbuh dengan tidak sengaja makin berkembang dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah pengakuan bahwa mereka ingin memiliki satu sama lain.

"Ahh, Woo…niehhh terusshhh disaannnah…," racau seorang _yeoja_ berkulit putih seperti salju.

"_Nde_, Bummie _chagi_…_Sarangheyo_...," ucap _namja_ tampan berbadan kekar.

"_Nado_, Wonniehh-ahh, ahhhh," balas _yeoja_ itu.

Tak peduli dengan cincin pernikahan yang melingkar manis di jari mereka, kegiatan nista ini akan terus berlanjut entah sampai kapan.

Mereka hanya peduli akan cinta yang mereka rasakan walaupun banyak orang yang akan menentang maupun menyalahkan mereka _but who care?_

* * *

**Di sebuah ruangan lain**

Sama seperti ruangan sebelumnya, suara-suara disini terdengar tak kalah panasnya. Malah yang mendengar pastinya mukanya akan memerah.

Seorang _yeoja_ imut tengah ditindih oleh seorang _namja_ tampan berkulit pucat. Sungguh pemandangan yang siapapun pastinya tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

Decit ranjang _bed_ rumah sakit di tengah malam akan terdengar aneh jika ada yang lewat ruangan itu. Mungkin akan dikira hantu, sayangnya tak ada yang lewat sana dan lengang seperti kuburan.

Apa peduli kedua insan itu? Pastinya mereka lebih mementingkan apa yang mereka rasakan walaupun nantinya orang tahu akan "**SKANDAL**" konyol mereka.

"Eeeehhhm, kau nikmat sekali Minnie," ucap namja itu.

"Ahhh, Kyunnie.._deep moreeehhh_," pinta si _yeoja_.

"_As you wish honey_."

Sama seperti sebelumnya entah sampai kapan kegiatan nista kedua insan ini akan berakhir.

Mungkin setelah sang mentari muncul atau suara kicauan burung sudah mulai menggema. Ya kita lihat saja nanti.

* * *

**Rumah Kediaman Keluarga Cho**

Seorang _namja_ bermata sipit tampak masih menonton TV di ruangan keluarga, tak diperhatikannya seorang _namja_ imut yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"_Hyung_," panggil _namja_ imut itu.

"_Wae_, Henry-_ah_?"

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ belum pulang ya?"

"Mereka bilang 'kan lembur."

"Kenapa mereka terus lembur? Mereka tidak pernah menemani kita," jawab Henry polos.

**JLEB**

Kata-kata Henry benar-benar menusuk hati Yesung-nama _namja_ bermata sipit itu- Dia juga sudah lupa kapan terakhir berkumpul bersama kedua orang tuanya-kecuali ketika sarapan pagi-

Kapan juga terakhir mereka jalan-jalan ke taman bermain, dia lupa dan bahkan tidak mau mengingat.

Dia hanya diam karena tahu orang tuanya bekerja keras demi dirinya dan Henry tapi apakah harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan keluarga juga?

Ah, Yesung lebih memilih menutup mata. Dia yakin cepat atau lambat kedua orang tuanya-Kyuhyun dan Kibum- sadar bahwa anak-anaknya perlu perhatian.

"Ah, Henry. Sini duduk di samping _hyung_," suruh Yesung.

Henry pun mendekat dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Yesung. Dengan sayang, Yesung memeluk adik kecil tercintanya.

"_Saeng_, tahukah kau _appa_ dan _umma_ tengah bekerja keras demi kita?"

Henry mengangguk imut.

"Kalo begitu, kita berdua harus berdoa kepada Tuhan agar _appa_ maupun _umma_ dijaga dengan baik. Kita tidak boleh menuntut terlalu banyak. _Arra_?"

"Iya _Hyung_," jawab Henry.

Henry pun memeluk Yesung dengan sayang dan akhirnya tertidur lelap di samping Yesung.

Begitulah hidup kedua anak dari pasangan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang entah mereka tahu atau tidak apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tua mereka diluar sana.

Dan entah mereka juga sadar atau tidak jika salah satu dari mereka merupakan benih orang lain atau dengan kata lain bukan benih dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Biar mereka tahu sendiri kebenarannya.

* * *

**Rumah Kediaman Keluarga Choi**

Tak sehangat rumah keluarga Cho, rumah keluarga Choi tampak sepi malam ini.

Tak tampak satupun penghuninya-oke kecuali Siwon yang kita tahu dia sedang apa- Tiba-tiba derap langkah terburu-buru datang dari pintu masuk rumah.

"Wookie-_ah_!" teriak _namja_ jangkung itu.

Dari atas tangga muncul seorang _namja_ imut dan manis. Merasa dipanggil dia segera turun dan melihat siapa yang malam-malam begini teriak-teriak.

"Ah, Mimi-_hyung_. _Bogoshippo_," ucap _namja_ itu sambil berlari dan memeluk si _namja_ jangkung.

"_Appa_ dan _umma_ dimana?"

"Seperti biasa mereka kerja lembur malam ini," ucap Wookie.

"Begitu ya," ucap Mimi sedih.

Entah kenapa Wookie atau Ryeowook dapat mendengar nada sedih dari ucapan sang kakak Zhoumi.

Anak-anak pasangan Siwon dan Sungmin, sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi rumah yang sepi tanpa penghuni seperti rumah hantu.

Kadang Wookie maupun Zhoumi merasa iri dengan teman-teman mereka yang sering berceloteh ria tentang liburan bersama keluarga.

Liburan? Hah, berkumpul saat Natal saja sudah seperti mimpi apalagi harus liburan. Namun, Zhoumi dan Wookie sadar, orang tua mereka sedang bekerja demi kebahagiaan mereka.

Jadi, mereka lebih memilih diam dan tidak menuntut. Toh, masalah liburan dapat dilakukan mereka berdua bersama.

Miris sekali memang. Namun, entah mereka tahu apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tua mereka disana?

Entah juga mereka tahu atau tidak jika salah satu dari mereka bukanlah anak dari Choi Siwon.

Ah, biar mereka mengungkap semua rahasia yang disimpan rapat-rapat oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

* * *

"_**Anak adalah anugrah Tuhan, wajarkah jika orang tua menyakitinya?"**_

"_**Cinta anak kepada orang tua memang tidak sebanding dengan cinta orang tua kepada anaknya. Namun, wajarkah jika orang tua mengorbankan kebahagiannya demi kebahagiaan pribadi?"**_

"_**Kebenaran pasti akan muncul setelah kebohongan menjadi raja kenyataan"**_

* * *

**TBC/END/ERASE**

_Perkenalkan, Lily imnida…saya temannya yuukiheaven. Untuk sementara waktu saya yang akan publish ff disini karena yuuki lagi sibuk untuk lomba dan LKTI._

_ Yuuki melalui saya menyampaikan permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader dan sebagai pengisi kekosongan, maka saya yang akan publish_

_ disini bersama teman saya dan yuuki yaitu Christ_hawk, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya_


End file.
